Wireless power transmitting/receiving technology is a technology which wirelessly supplies power to electronic devices. In order to increase the efficiency of power transmission and reception, it is necessary to minimize energy loss between the wireless power transmitting apparatus and the wireless power receiving apparatus. To this end, a soft magnetic material may be disposed around a transmitting antenna and a receiving antenna so that electromagnetic energy radiated by the transmitting antenna can be focused in a direction of the receiving antenna. When a soft magnetic layer is a sheet containing a ferrite material, magnetic permeability is good, however, there is a limitation related to a thickness of the soft magnetic layer due to the limitation related to the high-temperature firing and magnetic flux density. In addition, when a soft magnetic layer is a sheet which has a composite form containing a metal powder and a polymer resin, there is a problem in terms of lower magnetic permeability.
In contrast, when a soft magnetic layer is a metal ribbon, it is possible to attain high magnetic permeability and magnetic flux density along with a thin thickness. Accordingly, technology for applying a metal ribbon to a soft magnetic layer is required in this case.